1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a dirtiness detection method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a recording apparatus provided with a recording head having an ink jet recording system and a color measurement unit. The ink jet recording system records an image by ejecting ink onto a recording medium. The color measurement unit performs color measurement of the image which is recorded on the recording medium. See, for example, JP-A-2013-217654.
In the recording apparatus described in JP-A-2013-217654, a color measurement unit is provided with a color measurement carriage capable of moving along a recording medium. A color measurement sensor is disposed inside the color measurement carriage. The color measurement unit is configured to be capable of moving the color measurement carriage to the recording medium and carrying out color measurement using the color measurement sensor.
Incidentally, in the apparatus described in JP-A-2013-217654, since the ink jet recording system is adopted, there is a case in which an ink mist is generated when the ink is ejected from the recording head, and the ink adheres to the color measurement sensor. Here, when the ink adheres to an element on the optical path of the light of the color measurement target of the color measurement sensor, light of a wavelength corresponding to the color of the adhered ink is absorbed from the light of the color measurement target. Therefore, the color measurement precision may be reduced.
However, in the related art, there is a problem in that a reduction in the color measurement precision due to dirt (e.g., ink residue) on the color measurement sensor caused by the adherence of ink or the like may not be detected.